The Terminator
by Umbrella6661
Summary: A Los Angeles en 1984, un Terminator, cyborg surgi du futur, a pour mission d'exécuter Deunan Knute, une jeune femme dont l'enfant à naître doit sauver l'humanité. Briareos Hecatonchires, un résistant humain, débarque lui aussi pour combattre le robot, et aider la jeune femme...


**Bonjour lecteurs, aujourd'hui je poste ma première fanfic car j'ai toujours voulu faire un crossover entre Appleseed et Terminator, il s'agit de la lecture du premier film sorti en 1984 mais avec les personnages d'Appleseed, films inclus. Ainsi la liste des personnages est la suivante :**

**Sarah Connor/ Deunan Knute**

**Kyle Reese/Briareos Hecatonchires**

**Lieutenant Ed Traxler/ Lieutenant Lance**

**Inspecteur Hal Vukovich/ Inspecteur Arges**

**Ginger Ventura/ Hitomi**

**Dr Peter Silberman/Dr Richard Kestner**

**Matt Buchanan/ Yoshitsune**

**Les seuls persos d'origine de Terminator qui ne changent pas sont le T-800 (toujours incarné par le grand Schwarzy) et Skynet qui pour moi,est super en antagoniste cybernétique dans un futur en ruines. Puis, un autre changement est que dans cette fanfic, Le Colonel Carl Knute, dont on entend parler dans le film Appleseed de 2004 et qui est le père de Deunan, devient alors son fils à naître et l'équivalent de John Connor.**

**Je n'ai aucune propriété sur ces deux univers. Terminator appartient à James Cameron et Appleseed à Masamune Shirow. Je ne cherche aucun profit dans cette fanfic, je ne la fait que pour le plaisir.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Visiteurs du Futur**

_L'histoire commence à Los Angeles en 2029. La cité des anges est en ruine et sous la domination des machines de combat créées par une mystérieuse intelligence artificielle nommée Skynet. Les rares survivants humains ont formé une résistance pour combattre ces machines et ceux-ci essayent de les anéantir depuis des décennies. Mais la bataille finale n'aura pas lieu dans le futur, elle aura lieu dans le passé, ce soir...  
Los Angeles 1984, 1h52, un éboueur est en train de faire son travail, mais le mécanisme qui soulève les poubelles pour les vider s'arrête brusquement en même temps que le moteur du camion._

Éboueur: Nom de dieu. Ben, il manquait plus que ça, saleté de machine.

_Des déchets au sol commencent à bouger et une forte lumière bleue/blanche accompagnée d'éclairs se forme à gauche de la benne à ordure et dure quelques secondes, puis s'arrête._

Éboueur: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_L'éboueur sort de son camion, ferme la porte puis s'en va pour prévenir la police. Un Terminator à l'apparence d'un homme nu comme un ver avec des cheveux bruns est accroupi au sol puis se lève lentement. Il tourne sa tête à droite puis à gauche, dont les yeux en premier comme une caméra de surveillance. Il marche lentement vers le bord d'une bute de __Griffith Park__ et se met à regarder devant lui sans rien dire.  
Plus loin, nous découvrons 3 loubards autour d'une lunette optique pour touriste de __Griffith Park_ _dont l'un d'eux l'utilise._

Motard barbu: Hé, c'est mon tour.

_Le motard barbu brise sa bouteille d'alcool sur l'avant de la lunette optique._

Motard avec foulard: D'accord, dans quelques secondes.

_Le motard barbu, non satisfait de cette réponse, pousse son camarade pour que celui-ci lui laisse la place._

Motard barbu: Casse-toi.

_Le motard avec foulard remarque alors l'homme nu se diriger vers eux, et attire l'attention de ses 2 camarades._

Motard avec foulard: Hé, non mais tu vois ce que je vois ?

_Rire général des 3 motards._

Motard barbu: Belle soirée pour une balade.

_Le cyborg s'approche d'eux et les loubards en font de même._

T-800 (répétant sa phrase): Belle soirée pour une balade.

Motard avec foulard: Alors, demain c'est la lessive, plus rien à se mettre, hein ?

_Il claque des doigts de la main gauche 2 fois._

T-800: Plus rien à se mettre, exact.

Motard barbu: Hé oh, ce mec se fout de nous ou il lui manque une case ?

T-800: Tes vêtements, tes vêtements vite, vite.

_Le loubard barbu sort un couteau._

Motard barbu: Je t'emmerde, va t'faire foutre.

_Les 2 autres motards sortent aussi leur couteau. Le cyborg donne un coup de poing sur le nez du gros motard moustachu, puis il attrape le motard barbu par la gorge et le balance contre une grille. Juste après, le motard avec foulard lui enfonce son couteau dans le ventre, mais le cyborg semble n'avoir rien senti du tout. Il le chope en le soulevant par le col avec son bras gauche puis lui enfonce son bras droit dans le corps à tel point qu'il lui arrache le cœur, puis le relâche aussitôt. Le gros motard moustachu décide de lui donner ses vêtements pour éviter que le cyborg ne le tue également._

_Dans un autre endroit de Los Angeles, une voiture de police en fonction passe à toute vitesse. La même forte lumière bleue/blanche accompagnée d'éclairs se forme au-dessus d'une ruelle où se trouve un clochard qui est aveuglé par cette lumière. Un homme nu avec des cheveux mi-longs noirs et des cicatrices faciales tombe de haut puis les éclairs disparaissent. Il semble souffrir de la chute qu'il vient de faire.  
Il se lève en douceur, il s'appuie contre le mur et observe autour de lui en se disant que le voyage dans le temps a bien marché. Il se met à courir vers le clochard._

Clochard: Hé mon pote, qu'est-ce que c'était que tous ces éclairs ?

_Briareos lui prend son pantalon, mais une voiture de police débarque et l'un des policiers sort du véhicule._

Policier: T'as vu ce mec ? Hé toi, pas un geste.

_Briareos prend la fuite._

Policier: Hé, il se taille. Hé, j'ai dit « pas un geste ».

_Le policer regarde le clochard qui n'a plus de pantalon._

Clochard: Sans rire l'ordure, il m'a piqué mon froc !

_Briareos court dans une ruelle, poursuivi par le policier, et il franchit une porte sur sa gauche menant à une autre ruelle. Le policier pénètre à son tour dans cette nouvelle ruelle en s'avançant prudemment et regardant tout autour de lui, puis Briareos surgit de sa cachette et se jette sur le policier pour lui prendre son arme. Il le menace ensuite avec l'arme avant de lui demander._

Briareos: Quel jour on est ? Quel jour ?

Policier: Le 12 Mai, Jeudi.

Briareos: Quelle année ?

Policier: Quoi ?

_Le policier n'a pas le temps de lui dire l'année qu'une voiture de police fait son apparition dans l'allée, obligeant Briareos à s'enfuir. En sortant de la ruelle, une autre voiture de police lui barre la route. Il regarde rapidement autour de lui et voit une porte sur sa gauche qu'il défonce pour pouvoir se cacher. Les 3 policiers se rejoignent et celui qui n'a plus son arme dit aux autres._

Policier: Il m'a piqué mon flingue, rattrapons-le !

_Briareos traverse un entrepôt, puis il franchit une double porte qui l'amène dans un centre commercial. Il s'abaisse et avance à quatre pattes pour ne pas se faire repérer par les policiers qui l'ont poursuivi. Il avance à travers plusieurs rayons tandis que les policiers examinent chaque rayon avec leurs lampes torches. Briareos prend un manteau, noue ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval, puis il se rend au rayon chaussures et en prend une paire adaptée à sa pointure __puis ensuite. Les policiers continuent leurs recherches tandis que Briareos s'habille dans un photomaton. Il se dirige ensuite vers la sortie, mais une nouvelle voiture de police fait son arrivée. Il monte les escalators du magasin, et l'un des policiers, semblant avoir entendu du bruit, examine le premier escalator avec sa lampe torche mais n'y monte pas. Briareos sort du magasin par l'étage et profite que tous les policiers soient dans le magasin pour voler un fusil dans la voiture de police. Il sort de la ruelle en cachant le fusil sous son manteau et avance tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. Il traverse la rue et se dirige vers une cabine téléphonique. Il examine l'annuaire téléphonique et s'arrête sur le nom de Knute Deunan, puis il arrache la page._


End file.
